


what i did over summer

by etselec



Series: What I Did Over Summer 'verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1531823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etselec/pseuds/etselec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>What I Did Over Summer. By: Sam Winchester,</em> he wrote quickly. </p><p><em>What the hell did I do,</em> Sam thought, <em>I didn’t do anything.</em> Summer was over in what, a month? He had stayed at home and rotted his brain by watching TV and playing video games; he ate takeout (that he payed with his own money, thank you very much) and worked at his job at the gas station around the corner. <em>Nothing. Friggin’ nothing.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a little angsty at the end but it's resolved. don't you worry you little sabrielers.

**Important visual essential to this fic:**

Sam sat down at his desk and stared down at his paper. He blinked several times and picked up his pen, planning to write at least something down. _What I Did Over Summer. By: Sam Winchester,_ he wrote quickly.

 _What the hell did I do_ , Sam thought, _I didn’t do anything._ Summer was over in what, a month? He had stayed at home and rotted his brain by watching TV and playing video games; he ate takeout (that he payed with his own money, thank you very much) and worked at his job at the gas station around the corner. _Nothing. Friggin’ nothing._

Sam stood up from his desk and pushed his chair in. He leaned over his window and gripped the bottom to push the window up. Climbing out of the window, he made sure that his parents weren’t behind him. They would be pissed to find out that Sam climbed onto his roof every afternoon just to think.

He looked out in front of him to the house. Both of the houses were nearly touching. Neighbors moved in there last week, right? For all Sam knew, before, that room was used as storage by the old lady who had previously lived there. Sam wondered if there was a boy (preferably teenage boy, sixteen years old; just like Sam) or girl so he could at least talk to someone. God, he sounded so damn lonely.

As Sam was thinking, a shape moved into the room. It was… was… it was a _guy._

Sam sat up straighter as the guy carried a box full of stuff into the room. He pulled a large piece of paper ( _A poster,_ Sam guessed) and smoothed it out on his wall. Sam tilted his head and squinted to see what he was doing. The guy turned his head to look out the window and stared right back at Sam. _Oh shit,_ Sam thought. He bit his lip and looked down at the shingles on the roof.

The guy did something unexpected. He lifted the window up and climbed out onto his roof. He sat down cross-legged and looked at Sam. “Hello,” he said, smiling.

“Hi,” Sam replied. He blinked and scooted closer towards the edge, careful not to fall down. The boy was roughly Sam’s age and had golden hair and a pair of golden eyes to match. Sam’s stomach flip-flopped. He was handsome for sure.

The guy was silent for a minute, but then spoke up. “‘m Gabriel Novak.”

“Sam Winchester,” he let his legs dangle over the ledge as he held out his hand for Gabriel to shake.

“How long have you been here?” Gabriel asked casually. He rested his hands in his lap.

“What- what do you mean? My house?” Sam asked, his face growing warm.

“Oh, yeah, sorry if I, um -”

“No, it’s fine,” Sam shook his head as his lips twitched up into a smile, “I’ve lived here my whole life.”

Gabriel nodded. “So, where’s hell - I mean the high school?”

Sam forced himself not to grin. “I could show you. It’s within walking distance.”

“Now?”

“Oh! No, maybe whenever you’re not busy,” Sam ran a hand over his hair, his ears pink. He swore he saw Gabriel grin. “Unless you wanna go now. I’m all for it.”

“Nah, Sammich, it’s alright. Tomorrow around one okay?”

“First of all, ‘Sammich’?” Sam laughed, bringing his knees up to his chest to wrap an arm around them.

“Sorry, I like nicknames,” Gabriel shrugged.

Sam rolled his eyes. _What a comedian,_ he thought jokingly. “Anyways, one is fine."

Gabriel looked away and nodded. A plane flew overhead which distracted both of them.

Sam cleared his throat. “So, um, Gabriel, why’d you move here?"

“Aw, Sammy, hate me already?” He chuckled. “Well, my dad got a new job here so my brothers and sister and I had to come with. It looks like it’s a pretty good job so you’re stuck with me.”

“Cool,” Sam said unsure what to say, “tell me about your brothers and sister.”

Gabriel twisted his body around to look into the window, then turned around to face Sam. “So there’s Castiel, who’s eighteen, looking into some community college around here somewhere, I don’t even know,” Sam was going to say something, but Gabriel looked like he wanted to continue. “Um, Luci, he’s twenty-one, college dropout, a douchebag, usually. And then there’s Michael, Luci’s twin brother who’s actually still in college at the moment so he doesn’t live with us. Finally, there’s Anna, sweet Anna, fourteen and an annoying bitch to me but not everyone else in the family, _no._ She’s a fucking angel to them,” Gabriel sighed, “but I still love her, y’know?”

“Yeah, I-I get it,” Sam listened intently to each family member Gabriel listed. They sounded like one of those dysfunctional families that would be on a sitcom or something. “What about you?”

“Me? Oh, I’m boring, Sam,” Gabriel stretched his legs out and grinned. “Just a boring, gay, sixteen year old boy with shitty grades and hasn’t dated since a year and a half ago.”

“Gay?” Sam questioned quietly, trying hard not to sound excited. Is this real? Is Sam actually going to find himself a boyfriend the last month of summer?

“Yeah, if you got a problem with it, you’re going to have to deal with it or I’ll kick your homophobic ass to China or something,” Gabriel moved towards the ledge and let his legs hang over the ledge like Sam’s. Sam was afraid he might push him off, so he crossed his legs and tucked them under the roof as far as they could go.

Sam swallowed. “No,” _Oh my God it’s happening. Wait, what if Gabriel doesn’t like him “in that way”? Yeah, he’s too hot to like Sam._ “It’s just - I’m not -”

Gabriel interrupted him and groaned, crossing his arms. “Oh my God, are all straight guys are like this? I’m not gonna stare at you all day. I can fucking control myself, okay?” He looked at the ground below. “And I actually thought I was making a friend -”

“I’m _not -_ " Sam squeaked.

“Shut up, Sam, I liked you!” Gabriel yelled back at him.

 _You fucking idiot, you’re making a huge-ass deal out of nothing! Sam thought bitterly._ “Gabriel listen to me!”

“Fuck you,” Gabriel started back up his roof and started into his window.

“I’m gay!” Sam blurted out, rather loudly. “Gabriel, I’m gay, I’m homosexual, I like boys.” Sam blushed, realizing what he just said.

“Y-you’re gay?” Gabriel repeated, climbing back out of his window. “Gay, like me? No girls?”

“I don’t know, I sorta liked girls last year, but I don’t anymore.”

“Oh my God, oh my God,” Gabriel ran a hand through his hair. “I’m so sorry, Sam, I thought that you -”

“No, it’s okay, I’m sorry.”

“You fucking puppy, Sam Winchester,” Gabriel smiled, “what do you have be sorry about? I was a total dick. What can I do to make it up to you?”

“Go out with me,” _Damn, I’m on a roll._

“What?”

Sam’s face turned red. “Go out with me…?”

Now it was Gabriel’s turn to blush. “Me? Go out with you? I’m… I’m…”

“You asked what you could do to make it up to me, so you _have_ to go out with me.”

Gabriel giggled. “No, I have messy hair and, like, piss colored eyes. And you - you have cute, brown, moose hair and puppy eyes.”

“I’m not even going to ask about the ‘moose hair’ part,” Sam sighed, “how about after I show you school tomorrow? We’ll walk around the park and stuff.”

“Fine, that’s fine,” Gabriel stuck his tongue in his cheek. “Sam I feel really bad -”

“I told you, Gabriel, it’s okay. It’s getting cold, I’m going inside,” Sam stood up. “See you tomorrow?”

“Yeah.”

“Bye.”

“Bye.”

Sam shut his window and ducked down onto the floor and leaned against the wall. He grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> image cred to tumblr: http://kayquimi.tumblr.com/post/75557048598/ceruleanrabbitking-doctor-john  
> also, i may add more, maybe make this series. idk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry a little e-problems but yeah this is gonna be multi chapter

Sam was up until 2 AM thinking about the previous day’s activities. There had been a minor misunderstanding, but that led to Sam having a date, which was a-okay in his opinion.

He woke up at ten and stretched out on his bed. Sam got up to eat some breakfast, passing Dean in the living room.

“Hey Dean,” Sam greeted groggily. He rubbed his eyes.

“Sam,” Dean acknowledged, flipping through channels on their television.

“Where’s Dad? He still working?”

“Yeah, remember? He doesn’t come back until next week. I guess there’s been a lot of fires lately.”

“Oh. Okay,” Sam rolled his neck from side to side. “What about Mom?”

“Working a late shift at the hospital.”

“Okay,” he started into the kitchen,

“Hey,” Dean stopped him. “You never came out of your room after five last night. Where were you?”

“Oh, um, nothing, just writing the essay and stuff.”

“And stuff?” Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sam sighed, leaning against the wall. “You know the new neighbors?”

“Yeah, the one’s with the hot guy?” Dean replied, sticking a Dorito into his mouth.

Sam swallowed. _Did Dean like Gabriel, too? No, it can’t be. Gabriel’s… mine - no wait, what? …_ “A-actually there’s a couple of guys there. And a girl, too.”

“How d’you know that, huh Sam?” Dean pushed on, “What were you doing yesterday?”

“Well, I was talking to one of the guys -”

“Which one?”

“Gabriel.”

Dean grunted.

“What?” Sam folded his arms.

“Nothing, nothing.”

“Wait, which guy were you talking to?”

“How would you know I was talking to one of them?”

“Well, you said there was a - and I quote - ‘hot guy’.”

“D-doesn’t mean I was -”

“Yes, it does.”

“No, it doesn -”

Sam was tired of this. “Okay fine, which one was it? Gabriel, Luci, or Castiel?”

Dean’s head bowed down when Sam said Castiel’s name. He was blushing.

 _Oh thank God, not Gabriel, not his future date, not his future boyfriend._ “Castiel, huh?”

“Yeah, now you know who I’ve been after, which one do you like?”

“This isn’t a goddamn seventh grade girls’ sleepover -”

“Shut up, Sam,” Dean finally stood up to face Sam. “Now let me repeat, where were you after five last night?”

“With Gabriel, that’s all.”

“Where with Gabriel?” Dean smiled, stepping back a bit.

“Oh, God, Dean, I don’t _do_ that, whatever you’re thinking,” Sam shut his eyes. “I was just talking with him on that rooftop outside my window. Gabriel’s room is right across from mine and there’s a little rooftop ledge thing there, too.”

Dean relaxed. “I heard yelling.”

“Yelling?”

“Yeah, when I was outside with Cas - uh I mean, Castiel, I heard yelling.”

“It was just a misunderstanding. It’s alright now.”

“Are you sure?”

Sam groaned. “Dean, you’re not my dad, leave me alone.”

“Okay, okay, I was just worried.” Dean watched Sam walk into the kitchen. He followed, still trying to talk to Sam. “D’you wanna go to eat at Steak ‘n Shake at one? It’s 10:15 right now.”

 _I’m going to have to tell him, aren’t I?_ Sam thought. “I-I won’t be here.”

“What? Sam, it’s summer, we literally have nothing going on.”

“I have work,” Sam countered, pouring cereal into a bowl.

“Yeah, so do I, but only on Thursdays and Fridays,” Dean opened the refrigerator and got the milk jug out for Sam (Sam mumbled a “thank you”, and proceeded to make his breakfast).

“Well, I just will not be here, Dean. Deal with it.”

“Why not?”

Sam sighed, dipping a spoon into the cereal and milk. He carried the bowl to the table and sat down on the old, worn-out chair. Dean sat across from him. “I’m going to show Gabriel where the high school is.”

Dean chuckled. “Oh really? Is that all? You gonna show him where you used to make out with your old boyfriend last year under that tree?”

Sam nearly choked on his cereal. “How the fuck did you know that?!”

Dean just smiled, the smug bastard.

Sam lifted the spoon up to his lips and shoveled more cereal into his mouth. “We were just gonna walk through the park and stuff.” He said this with his mouth full of Honey Nut Cheerios.

“I didn’t hear any of that.”

“School. Park. Walk. Okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, sorry, Samantha.”

Sam finished his cereal and dumped the bowl into the sink and stood up. “Eat some breakfast, Dean.” He headed back up stairs.

“Sam, while you’re up there, tell your boyfriend to say hi to his brother for me!” Dean called after him.

Sam started mumbling. “Fucking Dean can’t keep his nose out of my business…” He looked out the window and saw a piece of computer paper with something written in permanent marker taped on the window. _What the hell? Was Gabriel, like, Taylor Swift or something?_ He squinted to try and read the message:

**Hey Sammy! -**

**I’ll for sure see you at one, but I have to tell you something beforehand. You weren’t here this morning, so maybe 11? Okay, sorry.**

**P.S. Castiel tells me he says hi to your brother, Dean, was it? Hahaha. Ok see ya!**

**♥, Gabriel**

_Oh my God that was so sweet. What’s going on? My stomach feels weird. Oh, I’m nervous that’s all. Wait what time is it?_ Sam checked his clock. It was 10:30, he still had some time. Just enough time to sit on his roof and think until Gabriel came. He sat on the roof, his legs hanging over the edge like last time, and looked into Gabriel’s room. He saw posters and a dresser along the side of his wall.

Suddenly, Gabriel walked into the room and was startled, seeing Sam outside of his window. Sam saw him smooth his hair out, and fix the collar on his shirt. He silently chuckled to himself as Gabriel sat himself on the roof, knees knocking with Sam’s.

“Sam, you got my note!”

“Sure did, Taylor Swift,” Sam joked.

Gabriel threw his head back and laughed. “Yeah, _Sam, you belong with meeeee!_ ” he sang.

Sam smiled. “So, what did you want to tell me?”

Gabriel’s face suddenly got serious. _Oh no, no, no -_ “Sam, I- I couldn’t stop thinking about you yesterday. I couldn’t fall asleep until, like, three because I felt so damn guilty. I just wanted to say I was sorry. I’m so sorry, Sam, I was a dick for not letting you finish. I’m just _really_ against homophobic people and I can’t -”

Sam stopped him mid sentence with a kiss. Not only was it dangerous because of the fear of falling down on to the ground below them, but also Sam was nervous that Gabriel wasn’t ready for that. Sam was half-prepared to run back into his house, if that were the case.

Sam pulled away, Gabriel looking quite flustered.

“Stop apologizing. I forgive you, Gabriel,” Sam said, leaning back. "Was that really _all_ you had to tell me..." He said to himself.

“What was that?” Gabriel asked quietly.

“I kissed you.”

“You kissed me.”

“Was it… okay?”

Gabriel paused, causing Sam to panic in over five different ways. “Oh my God Sam, was it okay? It was fucking fantastic.”

Sam exhaled. “Okay, good, I was scared.”

“Don’t be, Sam. I love kissing.”

Sam blinked. “Wanna do it again?”

“If you want to,” Gabriel shrugged.

“Good. Follow me,” Sam nodded his head towards his window.

“Wait a minute. Wha -” But Sam was already in his room and Gabriel had no choice but to follow. He stepped carefully from his roof to Sam’s.

“Nice room, Sam,” Gabriel whistled.

Sam smiled sweetly and sat down on the edge of his bed. “Do you want a phone to tell someone at your house that you’re not -”

Gabriel situated himself on Sam’s lap and kissed him slowly. He pulled away and wrapped his legs around Sam.  

Sam laughed, scooting to the headboard to lean against it.

Gabriel bowed his head to touch his forehead lightly with Sam’s. He tilted his chin up and kissed Sam, moving his mouth carefully against his.

Sam reached his hand up to Gabriel’s hair, carding his fingers through the golden locks.

A little while later, Dean was walking down the hall. He decided to check on Sam because he hadn’t been out of his room for an hour or so. Dean opened the door to find whatever this was. “What the hell?” he whispered at first. “WHAT THE HELL?!” Dean repeated more loudly.

“Oh-oh oh my… holy sh… Dean -” Sam pushed Gabriel off of him and pulled his shirt back down. Gabriel bounded back, just missing falling off the bed by an inch.

“‘Oh, God, Dean, I don’t do that, whatever you’re thinking’,” Dean mocked in a high-pitched voice, _much, much_ different than Sam’s. “Give me a break. You just met yesterday and you’re already making out with him.”

“Yet I don’t see you with Castiel, so at least I got to _something_ ,” Sam folded his arms.

Gabriel stared wide-eyed at Sam, and then Dean.

“Touché,” Dean narrowed his eyes and stepped out of the room.

“What-what time is it?” Gabriel asked as soon as Dean was gone.

“11:45, why?”

“Should we just go check out the high school now? I feel all sweaty and I think my lips are bruised.”

Sam laughed. “Okay fine, I need fresh air, too.” He stood up and made sure Gabriel was behind him as he walked out of his bedroom. Sam avoided eye-contact with Dean as he and Gabriel walked out the front door and closed it behind them.

“That… was interesting,” Gabriel commented as they were walking down the sidewalk.

Sam put his hands in his pockets. “Sure was. Dean’s never walked in on me, uh, with my other boyfriends before. You’re a first.”

“You think it means something?” Gabriel asked, squinting his eyes because of the sun.

“Yeah, it means we should be dating,” Sam snorted.

“So, are you my boyfriend now?” Gabriel asked.

“Yeah, but,” Sam turned the corner, “Dean was right, we just met yesterday and all this stuff is happening.”

“Sam, you’re gonna make me feel guilty again,” Gabriel bit his lip.

“Woah, dude, really?” Sam blinked and grabbed Gabriel’s hand. “Sorry.”

Gabriel gripped Sam’s hand tighter. “We there yet?”

“Yes, actually,” they turned left and there was the big brick school, completely vacant.

“Looks fun,” Gabriel muttered sarcastically.

“Believe me,” Sam sighed, “it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello so i wrote a destiel pov for ch. 1 (it's part of this 'verse) and i'll be adding on to that fic as this one goes along, so yeah if you want, you can check it out c:


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just to clear some stuff up (for myself mostly), in this verse Dean is two years older than Sam

Sam and Gabriel sat close together on Sam’s roof. “Sam, you doin’ anything tomorrow?”

Sam sighed. “Uh, I can’t, sorry.”

“Why? Leaving me alone, Sam? Already?”

He smiled. “Got work.”

“Oh,” Gabriel leaned into Sam, “I have to find work myself."

“Really? I could talk Crowley into gettin’ you a job at the gas station.”

Gabriel made a face. “You work at a gas station?”

“Cashier,” he sighed. Sam played with Gabriel’s hair. ”It’s okay.”

Gabriel giggled.

“What?”

“You’re playing with my hair,” he grinned, “it makes me laugh, I don’t know.”

“Want me to… stop?”

“No, don’t,” Gabriel sat himself up, “please.”

Sam rolled his eyes, “later. I have to go. Dinner.”

“Oh, um,” Gabriel pulled away from Sam’s grip, “this is awkward, but, uh, can I stay? For dinner, I mean. I don’t have, uh -”

Sam straightened up. “Oh, yeah sure.” He crawled towards his window. “It’ll kinda be awkward though. With Dean.”

“I can take shit from your brother.”

“You’re lucky my mom’s home tonight.”

“Why? She a good cook?” Gabriel grinned.

“Well - um, I guess,” Sam said, “but also because my dad is, uh - h-he doesn’t like the way Dean and I are.”

Gabriel looked at the roof shingles. “Gay?”

“Yeah.”

“Dean’s… ?”

“Yeah,” Sam said again, climbing through his window.

Gabriel followed. “No wonder Castiel’s been obsessed with him.”

“Really?” Sam laughed.

“Y -”

“Sam! Dinner!” Someone called from downstairs.

“Coming!” Sam yelled back down. “Ready?”

“Oh yeah, I’m starving,” Gabriel opened Sam’s door and headed into the kitchen with Sam by his side.

“Hey Mom, can Gabriel stay for dinner?” Sam asked, as his mom’s back was too him.

“Your boyfriend?” His mom was smiling even though Sam couldn’t see.

Sam mumbled something that sounded like “yeah”, and Gabriel just chuckled, greeting his mom.

“It’s very nice to meet you, Gabriel,” Mrs. Winchester turned around and put her hands on her hips. “Well, we’re having ravioli if that’s alright with you.”

“That’s actually awesome. I love ravioli!” Gabriel said this with so much passion, that Sam thought that he wasn’t just saying it just to be nice to his mom.

“Gabriel?” Dean stumbled into the kitchen, looking at the golden-haired teen.

“Hey Dean-o,” Gabriel waved.

“H-how’s Cas?” Dean didn’t look as angry as Sam and Gabriel had expected.

“He’s fine,” Gabriel took a plate of ravioli from Mrs. Winchester and thanked her. “He talks about you, y’know.” He sat down next to Sam at the table.

“He does?” Dean asked, shoving ravioli in his mouth.

Gabriel started cutting up the ravioli with his fork. “Woah, Romeo, don’t talk with your mouth full.”

Sam snorted.

“Sam!” Dean teased, starting to laugh.

Gabriel laughed along with him.

Sam didn’t know why the ravioli seemed taste better than last week.

Gabriel should eat dinner with him more often.

*~*~*

The next day, Sam woke up refreshed. Dinner had gone okay. Dean and his mom just shrugged and were happy to have another mouth to feed. Gabriel had taken a liking to Sam’s mom and Sam was pretty happy about that. And after a kiss goodnight, Gabriel was back inside his house.

Sam put on his green vest with the nametag labeled “Sam”, and walked out the door. He was probably the only kid his age at school that didn’t have a driver's license.

He headed down the street and a couple blocks to the gas station. Sam entered the store, bells jingling.

“Crowley? You here?”

Crowley was sitting next to the register, reading a magazine and drinking soda. “Yeah, yeah, Samuel. Get to work.”

“Yessir,” Sam replied quickly, standing in front of the register. “How are you, Crowley?”  
“Fine,” he snapped. “How about you, Sam?”

“I’m doing wonderful actually,” Sam blushed, thinking of Gabriel. He made sure the cash register was in shape.

“I know that face,” Crowley rolled his eyes. “Is it a girl?” He shut his magazine, plopping it down on the tile floor.

Sam bit his lip. “Um, _guy_ actually.”

“Oh, so you swing that way, huh?” Crowley took a sip of his 7UP and Sam thought for a second that Crowley would fire him. “That’s fine, I guess. At least you found another moose to make you happy.”

Sam let out a sigh of relief. “Yeah, I did.”

*~*~*

Gabriel didn’t know what happened. One minute he was sitting on his roof, just enjoying the fresh air, the next, he was on the ground.

No one was home, so he limped to the hospital by himself; it wasn’t too bad - only a mile or so. Everything was around his neighborhood for some reason. He entered the hospital and they fortunately treated him right away.

So there he sat; on a white linen sheet covered bed with a broken arm and twisted ankle. He was busy enjoying his orange ice pop and watching some reruns of Drake & Josh, when a nurse walked in.

“Gabriel Novak,” she stated, holding a clipboard.

“Yup,” Gabriel nodded.

She sighed. “Honey, do you have somebody we could contact? Parent? Sibling? Guardian? Friend?”

Gabriel stared at the television screen. No, no he couldn’t call his father, oh hell no. He would beat the shit out of him for even being in the hospital in the first place. Castiel? Ah, no. He was doing something college-y. Luci? Gabriel almost laughed. Probably in prison already. Lastly, Anna. Gabriel didn’t even consider her as an option. He barely shook his head.

“Anybody? Girlfriend?”

Sam. _Sam._ Gabriel wanted to run out of the hospital and hug him and he didn’t even know why. “Actually, I have someone. Sam Winchester.”

“And how is he related to you -”

Gabriel changed the subject. “Here, let me give you his number.” He took a pen from the nightstand and wrote Sam’s number on one of napkins and handed it to the nurse.

The nurse frowned, taking the napkin. She shrugged, slipping out of the room.

*~*~*

Sam was on the verge of tears. “Oh my God, Crowley, please, please, I gotta see ‘im. He’s hurt. He’s _hurt._ ”

“Sam! I said yes! _Jesus_ fucking Christ, kid,” Crowley folded his arms, “you really are a lovesick puppy, aren’t ya?”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you. Thank you so much, I’ll work another shift tomorrow, I promise -”

“Whatever,” Crowley shooed him out, “go see your boyfriend.”

“Thank -”

“If I hear one more ‘thank you’ from you, I swear to God…”

Sam smiled and ran out of the gas station and to the hospital. Sam got there in no time. He slammed his hands on the counter the second he got there. “Gabriel -”

“Room 166, sweetie.”

Sam nodded, not even saying thank you. He almost bumped into a man in a wheelchair on his way to the room. He burst into Room 166 and saw Gabriel on the bed staring at him wide-eyed.

“Wow, you actually care, huh?” Gabriel smiled sadly and held his arms out.

Sam basically tackled him into the bed and kissed his way down from his forehead to his lips. He wrapped his arm around his neck as he kissed his lips. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?”  
“Well, yeah,” Gabriel laughed, “broken arm, sprained ankle - but I’m okay.”

Someone knocked on the door and walked in. “Hello, who is this?” The nurse smiled at Sam as he stepped away from Gabriel.

“Uh, he’s my boyfriend,” Gabriel blushed.

The nurse blinked. “I see.”

Sam opened his mouth to say something but the nurse interrupted.

“Sam? Can I see you in the hall?”

“Oh, um, yeah,” Sam stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked out the door with the nurse.

“Sam, do you happen to have any contact information for Gabriel? He wouldn’t tell us anything.”

Sam thought about this for a second. He decided to give her Castiel’s number since that was the person that Gabriel seemed to trust the most. Sam told her where he lived and slipped back inside.

“Where’s the nurse?”

Sam shrugged. “She made me give her your contact info.”

“Hey -”

“Don’t worry, I used Castiel’s number.”

Gabriel crossed his legs. “You’re amazing.”

“I know,” Sam grinned, kissing Gabriel on the nose, “and you’re an idiot. How did this happen?”

“I was sitting on the roof and I fell. Simple,” Gabriel replied, taking a sip of the orange juice from the table.

Sam sighed. “You have to be more careful.”

“I _know_ ,” Gabriel whined.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i updated this late (not like anyone is reading what)

Sam climbed out of his window and onto his roof, carefully pouncing onto Gabriel’s roof. He knocked slowly on the glass. He saw Gabriel look over at Sam from his desk.

Sam motioned for him to come out.

Gabriel shook his head and mouthed a “no”, bringing a finger to his lips.

Sam looked at him strangely. “What?” He watched Gabriel sigh, and open his window, sitting next to him.

“Dude, you gotta quiet down.”

“Why?”

“Cas’ sharing a room with me now.”

Sam tilted his head in confusion. “How come?”

“Apparently little fucking _angel_ Anna wanted her own room and guess what - she got it,” he sighed, arranging himself to sit more comfortably on the roof, “so now Cas and I are sharing a room and he’s sleeping like a baby.”

“Oh,” Sam shrugged. _Whatever, Cas is cool_. He smirked. “Hey did you know he and Dean are dating?”

Gabriel nearly shrieked, sliding down the roof a little. Sam panicked, grabbing his arm. “They’re _what?_ ”

“Dating.”

“First of all, since when does Cas date? Second of all, what the hell?” Gabriel scooted himself to lean against the house. “When did it happen?”

“Like a week ago,” Sam explained, “don’t you pay attention to how friggin’ lovesick they both are?”

“Not really, should I be observing like you, Sherlock?” Gabriel teased, nudging Sam in the arm.

Sam ignored his comment. “Well Dean’s been too happy ever since a week ago, and Cas keeps coming over to our house,” Sam ran a hand over his head, “so you don’t even realize that Cas is gone like every other day of the week?”

“Nope,” Gabriel shook his head, grinning stupidly.

“Wow, how am I _not_ surprised,” Sam rolled his eyes.

“Shut up, Sam,” Gabriel smiled back at him, punching him playfully in the arm.

Sam stayed silent for a minute, blushing. “Oh, anyways, I came to ask you if you wanted to go swimming today.”

“Anything to see you shirtless, Winchester,” Gabriel laughed at Sam’s flushed expression, “what time do you wanna go?”

“Now, if that’s alright,” Sam peered down at his wristwatch, “it’s 2:15.”

“Okay, let me get changed. I’ll meet you outside your house.”

“Sure,” Sam started edging over to his roof, “see ya,” he called back, getting into his room. Sam grinned, ready for another fun day with his boyfriend. He didn’t know how he’d gotten so lucky this summer for Gabriel to move in next door. It seemed that every time that he was with him, it was an adventure.

Sam pulled on his swim trunks and grabbed a towel and goggles from out of his closet. He kicked off his shoes and socks and put some worn-out flip-flops from last year on. He closed his closet door, and left his room, noticing Dean talking to someone - Cas, probably, from the way he was speaking - on the phone. He sighed, meeting Gabriel outside.

“Long time no see, Gabe,” Sam joked, tucking his towel and goggled under his arm to hold Gabriel’s hand. “So… can you drive?”

Gabriel’s eyes widened. “Can you?”

“ _No_ ,” Sam almost started laughing. “How are we supposed to get there?”

“Don’t look at me, Mr. No-License.”

“You don’t have a license either, _Spongebob_ ,” Sam countered. “I’ll get Dean to drive us. Wait here.”

“‘kay.”

Sam ran back inside and up the stairs, flinging Dean’s bedroom door open. “Dude, drive me ‘n Gabe to the pool.”

“What?” Dean slumped down. “I’m too lazy to, and plus Cas and I are going to do some more college stuff today.”

“You can do all that shit later,” Sam groaned, “it takes literally ten minutes.”

“Fine, just because you’re my brother and I love you,” Dean smiled, ruffling up Sam’s hair.

Sam grumbled, leading Dean out the door to Gabriel. Dean opened the garage and backed his Impala out onto the driveway, letting Sam and Gabriel hop in.

“Nice ride, Dean,” Gabriel admired Dean’s Baby.

“See, Sam? Your _boyfriend_ has a sense of _style_ , unlike _you_.”

“Oh my God, for the millionth time, I get it, your car is fucking cool.”

Gabriel snickered.

Ten minutes of jokes and Dean making fun of Sam later, they arrived at the pool. “I’ll call you when you can pick us up,” Sam said, holding up his phone.

“Yeah, okay,” Dean waved his brother off, driving away.

“Woo! Let’s go!” Sam clasped his hand over Gabriel’s and ran into the pool area. Sam pointed to two lounge chairs.

Then Sam saw someone out of the corner of his eye. “Shit.” _Is that fucking Gadreel?_ Sam wondered. He swore he felt steam coming out of his ears. Gadreel was his ex-boyfriend that Sam pretty much hated now in every way possible.

“What?”

“It’s nothing,” Sam gritted through his teeth, squeezing Gabriel’s hand tighter. He put his stuff on the chairs.

“Sam!” Gadreel called, sprinting over to him, leaving his “demon” friends behind. “I haven’t seen you in for _ever_ , Sammy.”

“Don’t call me Sammy, you bastard,” Sam tried to stay calm.

“Woah, woah, woah. Who are you, man?” Gabriel put his hands up defensively, and stood in front of Sam.

“I’m his boyfriend.”

“Ex,” Sam finished for him, “we ended it last summer, Gadreel. It’s over.”

“Says who?”

“Says me, and Gabriel,” Sam pointed to Gabriel, “he’s my boyfriend now.”

“Why do you think you deserve Sam, huh?” Gadreel pushed Sam aside and jabbed Gabriel in the chest.

Gabriel backed up. “Hey, man, if Sam says it’s over with you, it’s fucking over. He makes the rules for himself.”

“You broke my heart by goin’ with Ruby. She was a fucking _bitch_ ,” Sam practically spat in his face.

“Sam, that was a mistake -”

“Fuck you, man. I knew you were with Jess and even freakin’ Samandriel, too.”

Gadreel started to say something, but he was interrupted by Gabriel. “You cheated on Sam? Dude, that’s not right.”

“I -”

“Relationships are supposed to make people happy. You would’ve done Sam a huge favor by breaking up with him before going off and being a fucking whore,” Gabriel folded his arms.

“Sam, you don’t believe -”

“Get out of here, Gadreel.”

“Sam please -”

“I said _get out._ ”

Gadreel figured he couldn’t argue any longer, so he ran; he ran out of the pool, leaving his friends standing around, mouths hanging open. They ended up disappearing before Sam and Gabriel could even confront them.

“Wow, Gabriel, that was cool,” Sam didn’t even know what to say. His boyfriend of almost a month had stood up for someone he didn’t even know. “Thanks, I guess.”

“No problem, Sam,” Gabriel walked to the edge of the pool. “I’m jumpin’ in, you comin’?”

“Hell yeah,” Sam ended up getting into the pool before Gabriel, despite Gabriel’s shrieks of “hey!” and “wait!”

The thing was, no matter how much fun Sam had that evening in the pool, he had that entire conversation with Gadreel on his mind. Sam’s past boyfriends wouldn’t stand up for him like that. His own mother or father probably wouldn’t even do that.

Sam realized that day that Gabriel was special.

And more importantly, Sam realized he was finally, truly in love.  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter friends yay

It was around nine P.M, and Gabriel was in Sam’s room. It was pretty normal for him to be there; it was almost like his second home.

“Fucking shit,” Sam mumbled, head in Gabriel’s lap.

Gabriel stopped running his fingers through his hair. “What?”

“School,” Sam sat up in his bed, “it’s next week.”

“Damn,” Gabriel replied. He wrapped his arms around Sam’s middle and pulled his head back down on his lap. “I like… my hands in your hair,” Gabriel said off topic.

Sam blushed. “Thanks, I guess,” he shut his eyes. “I still have to write a report.”

“Oh,” Gabriel slowed down his fingers in Sam’s hair, “that thing. I’m not doin’ it.” He shrugged, scratching Sam’s hair like a dog.

Sam wrinkled his nose. “I’m gonna do it. I’ll write about us.” He smiled.

“Us? Uh -”

“I know what you’re thinking,” Sam sighed, “you’re a friend, and I’ll leave out all the romantic things.”

Gabriel laughed. “What romantic things?”

“Sitting on the rooftop and holding hands, making out in my room, going on dates, you know,” both boys felt a blush creeping across their cheeks.

Sam froze suddenly, remembering the thing he finally admitted to himself at the pool a couple days ago. He _loved_ Gabriel. The only person he’s dated that he’s actually loved would be Gabriel, but how would he tell him? _Screw it, I’m saying it now. Now, Sam. Stop thinking about doing it and do it!_ “Gabriel?”

“Yeah Sammy?” Gabriel asked, still playing with his damn hair.

Sam felt his stomach tie up in knots and he rested his hand on his stomach as if it would calm him down. “I gotta tell you something. It’s kinda important.”  
Gabriel folded his arms. “Shoot away.”

“I think - no… I know that -” Sam felt awkward just laying there. “I’m in love with you,” Sam looked up at Gabriel’s blank face. “I’m _so_ in love with you.”

“You’re…”

Sam rolled off his bed and stood up, facing Gabriel, who sat cross-legged on his bed. He frowned. “I’m sorry -”

“Sam, Sam, no,” Gabriel interrupted, his mouth feeling dry, “I love you, too.”

“Really?” Sam felt a rush of energy, a little bounce in his step as he moved forward.

Gabriel crawled to the edge of the bed and grinned. “Yes, really,” he pulled Sam back down yet again on top of him, and closed the gap between them. Gabriel kissed him long and slow, only breaking apart once to gasp for breath. “I love you, Sam.”

“Love you,” Sam repeated breathlessly.

Gabriel flipped him and Sam over and straddled him, leaning down pepper kisses down Sam’s neck He sat up and tugged at Sam’s shirt and brought it up over his head, much to Sam’s pleasure. “You okay?” he asked.

“More than,” Sam replied.

Nodding, Gabriel continued kissing down Sam’s newly exposed skin all the way down his torso. He met eyes with Sam for one last check to make sure Sam was fine with this. Sam nodded furiously as if saying, _“just do it already.”_

Gabriel clamped his hand over Sam’s waistband.

~*~*~

The next day, Sam and Gabriel still slept soundly, limbs tangled together and both topless.

Dean turned the doorknob of the door to check up on his little brother. “Fuck, not again,” he mumbled, blinking rapidly, bringing a hand up to his eyes and peeking through his fingers. “Sam,” Dean said, choosing to keep his eyes closed. “SAM, WAKE THE HELL UP.”

“Oh my God,” were Sam’s first words in the morning. “We didn’t -”

“Yeah, yeah whatever. Breakfast’s in ten,” Dean shut the door and trudged down the stairs.

“Gabe, wake up.”

Gabriel snored.

“WAKE UP.”

Gabriel shuddered. “Huh?”

“It’s morning.”

“Yes, the time that normal people wake up,” Gabriel replied snarkily.

Sam rolled his eyes, peeling the covers over himself and pulling his shirt and pants on. He threw Gabriel’s clothes at him and ran his hand over his hair.

“So… when are we getting married?” Gabriel asked teasingly, stretching his arms through his sleeves.

“Shut up, Gabe. I might actually consider it.”

Gabriel blinked. “Really now? When’s your birthday? May, right?”

“Yup,” Sam nodded, sitting back down on his bed.

“By the end of Senior year we could get married. We’ll both be eighteen,” Gabriel offered.

Sam laughed. “I was kidding.”

“I know,” Gabriel kissed Sam on the cheek and walked to the door. “Breakfast?”

“Oh, yeah,” Sam jolted up from the bed, “starving.”

*~*~*

“Come over here!” Sam yelled from his window into Gabe’s open one.

“Thirsty bitch!” Gabriel shouted back, smiling like an idiot.

“Stop it, get back over here!”

Gabriel put one foot in front of the other and climbed out, stepping gracefully into Sam’s bedroom. “What do you want? I was just there ten hours ago, not even.”

“I needed some help,” Sam explained, pulling a notebook out of his desk drawer, “on my report.”

“I thought you knew what you were going to do.”

“Yeah, but we can work on it as a partnership, that way we’ll both get a good grade.”

“Fine,” Gabriel said, “what do you need me for?”

“For ideas on what we did over summer.”

“Just say you worked and I moved here. And talk about your brother and my brother. Did you talk to Dean yet?”

Sam shook his head. “He left like five minutes ago, but those are good ideas.” He wrote them down in his worn out spiral.

“Well, that’s all you’re getting. I’m lazy as hell.”

“Fine, fine, get back to whatever you were doing now,” Sam waved him off.

“I was playing video games, by the way,” Gabriel leaned into Sam’s arm and grinned, “so I’ll get back to that.” He stood up and looked out the window to his house. Squinting his eyes, he saw something strange in the window. With a horrified expression, he turned back to Sam. “What the fuck, what the _fuck_.”

“What? Burglars?” Sam ran to his window.

“No, worse.”

“Oh God, no,” Sam saw Dean and Castiel basically ripping each other’s clothes off and throwing each other down on Cas’ bed, kissing forcefully. “Okay, I need to get curtains.”

“Dude, they better not touch my stuff,” Gabriel looked like he was sick, “oh no, it’ll smell like sex in their for hours. Oh God, no, no, no.”

Sam wanted to comfort him, but he just wanted to laugh. So being the person he is, Sam laughed. “Wow.”

“Sam, shut up, I’d care for you in a situation like this!”

“No you wouldn’t!”

“Okay, I wouldn’t.”

Sam giggled, leading Gabriel out of his room and into the living room. “I got some video games.”

Gabriel shrugged, breathing deeply. “Maybe they’ll help me forget about what I just saw.”

“Probably not.”

“Way to be optimistic, Sam,” Gabriel sighed.

Sam turned on the TV.

He hoped to enjoy the last couple days of summer while they lasted.


End file.
